Fictional celebrities
and Gonzo as Mad Hatter]] Famous characters from television, films, comics, animation, and other media who have appeared in Muppet/Henson productions or merchandise. Muppet portrayals of such characters are excluded. Literature *Alice (Brooke Shields) from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (episode 506 of The Muppet Show) *Cinderella (Belinda Montgomery) from the French fairy tale,(Hey Cinderella!) *Dorothy Gale (Ashanti) from The Wizard of Oz (The Muppets Wizard of Oz) *Ebenezer Scrooge (Michael Caine) from A Christmas Carol (The Muppet Christmas Carol). *The Fairy Godmother (Joyce Gordon) from the French fairy tale,(Hey Cinderella!) *Hamlet, from William Shakespeare's play (played by Christopher Reeve on The Muppet Show and Mel Gibson, reprising his 1989 film role, on Sesame Street) *Hercule Poirot (Jason Alexander) from the Agatha Christie mysteries (Episode 108 of Muppets Tonight) *Long John Silver (Tim Curry) from Treasure Island (Muppet Treasure Island) *Maid Marian (Lynn Redgrave) from Robin Hood, (episode 323 of The Muppet Show) *Old King Cole (Eric Peterson) from the nursery rhyme (Sesame Park) *Pecos Bill (Wally Boag) from American folklore (The Muppet Show Episode 520) *The Poky Little Puppy (The Poky Little Puppy Comes to Sesame Street) *Queen Guenevere (Pearl Bailey) from the Arthurian legends (The Muppet Show Episode 305) *Robin Hood (Hardy Kruger Jr.) from the English legends (Sesamstrasse) *Scheherezade (Marty Feldman) from The Book of 1001 Nights (The Muppet Show episode 518) *The Wicked Stepmother (Kathy Najimy), Cinderelmo Film ]] *James Bond (Roger Moore in The Muppet Show and Pierce Brosnan in Muppets Tonight) *Rhett Butler (Dudley Moore), The Muppets Go to the Movies *C-3PO from the Star Wars films (episode 417 of The Muppet Show, Sesame Street, Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration) *Chewbacca from the Star Wars films (Episode 417) *Cinderella (Debbie Carman), from the Disney version of the story (Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration) *Inspector Jacques Clouseau (Peter Sellers) from the Pink Panther films (episode 219, The Muppet Show) *Conan the Barbarian, Muppet Magazine issue 21 *Jane (of Tarzan and Jane) (Lily Tomlin), The Muppets Go to the Movies *King Kong, Muppet Magazine issue 21 *R2-D2 from the Star Wars films (Episode 417 of The Muppet Show, Sesame Street, Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration *Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars films (Episode 417) *The Wicked Witch of the West (Margaret Hamilton) from The Wizard of Oz (Episode 0847 of Sesame Street) Television and Pepe]] *The Cartwrights, including Ben (Lorne Greene), Little Joe (Michael Landon), and Hoss (Dan Blocker) from Bonanza (Sesame Street, insert from Episode 0131) *Tony Clifton (Andy Kaufman), The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show *Edith Anne (Lily Tomlin) from Laugh-In (Sesame Street) *Ernestine the Telephone Operator (Lily Tomlin) from Laugh-In (Here Come the Muppets, Sesame Street Stays Up Late!) *Irving Cohn (Martin Short) from Saturday Night Live (Episode 110 of Muppets Tonight) *Red Green (Steve Smith) from The Red Green Show (Sesame Park) *C.J. Cregg (Allison Janney) from The West Wing *Ed Grimley (Martin Short) from SCTV and Saturday Night Live (Muppets Tonight episode 110, Sesame Street) *Max Headroom (Matt Frewer), Sesame Street *Pee-Wee Herman (Sesame Street and Muppet Magazine) *Cliff Huxtable (Bill Cosby), The Cosby Show *Captain Kangaroo (Bob Keeshan (Episode 211 of Muppets Tonight) *Edith Anne (Lily Tomlin) from Laugh-In (Sesame Street) *Emily Litella (Gilda Radner) from Saturday Night Live (episode 304, The Muppet Show) *Ernestine (Lily Tomlin) from Laugh-In (multiple productions) *K.I.T.T. from Knight Rider (Muppet Magazine) *Ronald McDonald from the commercials (The Ronald McDonald All-Star Party) *Gladys Ormphby (Ruth Buzzi) from Laugh-In (Sesame Street) *Buster Poindexter (David Johansen) (Episode 108: Musicians of The Jim Henson Hour) *Joey Potter (Katie Holmes) from Dawson's Creek (Muppets from Space) *Edith Prickly (Andrea Martin) from SCTV (Sesame Street) *Mr. Rogers (Fred Rogers), Sesame Street *The Professor (Sid Caesar) from Your Show of Shows (Sesame Street) *Yosh Schmenge (John Candy) from SCTV (Sesame Street) *Pacey Witter (Joshua Jackson) from Dawson's Creek (Muppets from Space) *Wolfgang the German soldier (Arte Johnson) from Laugh-In (Sesame Street) *Wayne (Mike Myers) from Saturday Night Live's "Wayne's World" sketches (Episode 3368 of Sesame Street) Puppets *Charlie McCarthy (episode 207 of The Muppet Show, The Muppet Movie) *Johnny (Señor Wences in Episode 508 of The Muppet Show) *Lamb Chop (Sesame Street, various events) *Mortimer Snerd (Episode 207 of The Muppet Show) *Pedro (Señor Wences in Episode 508 of The Muppet Show) *Punch and Judy in The Muppet Show episodes 508 and 511, and The Muppet Christmas Carol. *Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog (It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie) *Various puppets from Pee-Wee's Playhouse (Sesame Street) Animation ]] *ALF (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Arnold (Sesame Street) *Bugs Bunny (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *The Chipmunks (Ronald McDonald's All-Star Party and Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Daffy Duck (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Huey, Dewey and Louie (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Luxo Jr. (Sesame Street) *Michaelangelo of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Mickey Mouse (The Muppets at Walt Disney World, Muppet*Vision 3D, Here Come the Muppets) *The Pink Panther (Sesame Street) *The Simpsons (celebrity version of Monster in the Mirror on Sesame Street) *Slimer (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *The Smurfs (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Tigger (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Winnie the Pooh (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) Comics *Batman and Robin (Sesame Street) *Beetle Bailey (Sesame Street) *Garfield (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Jughead Jones from Archie comics (Sesame Street) *Spider-Man (Muppet Babies) *Superman (Sesame Street) Holiday Icons *The Easter Bunny (Harvey Fierstein), Elmo Saves Christmas *Santa Claus: Art Carney in The Great Santa Claus Switch, Charles Durning in Elmo Saves Christmas, and various other actors in various productions and specials *Sinterklaas (Bram van der Vlugt), ''Sesamstraat Category:Character Lists Category:Celebrities